oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mage Training Arena
The Mage Training Arena is a Magic minigame located to the north of the Duel Arena. Using various spells, players earn pizazz points in different minigames which they can use to buy items in a shop on the top floor of the arena. This is not to be confused with the Mage Arena, which is a dangerous wilderness minigame. History After the discovery of Runes by humans many accidents occurred as inexperienced mages attempted difficult spells. The wizards of the original Wizards' Tower created the arena and the various guardians so that mages could train with the more mundane spells. Unfortunately it was destroyed by warriors and rangers that were angered by the new art of magic. Recently the current denizens of the Wizards' Tower have recreated the Arena and Guardians and have also developed charmed warriors to defend the arena against further attacks. Requirements In order to at least use 1 of the spells for this arena, you must have a minimum of level 7 magic. However, to be able to interact with all the rooms, a mage level of 33 is recommended; the higher mage level you have, the better. Also, it is a good idea to have a high runecrafting level, you will need lots of runes; 54 is a recommended runecrafting level so that you may runecraft all the runes needed for the arena, however, it is still possible to runecraft laws for the arena at 44 runecrafting. For more into, please see the Law running guide. Rooms Telekinetic Theatre In this room, the player uses the Telekinetic grab spell to move a statue north, south, east, or west through a maze. A maze can take anywhere from 6 to 10 law runes to complete. When the player solves a maze, they will get 2 pizazz points, and the telekinetic guardian will teleport you to another maze if you wish to do so. After solving 5 mazes in a row you will get a bonus of 8 pizazz points, 10 law runes, and 1,000 magic exp. The player gains roughly 3,000 magic experience per 5 mazes completed. If the player logs out, they will have to start the maze they are currently working on from the beginning. However, the maze total is recorded as long as the player does not leave the Arena. This means that a player should ensure they have done five mazes and received their bonus runes and experience before leaving the Arena. 'Tip:'Try to cast the spell near the corners that way u can save time and save some run energy. Don't stand directly at the corner, just near it. Alchemist's Playground In this room the player has to use High Level Alchemy or Low Level Alchemy spells to convert items in eight cupboards to gold coins. These items are: * Leather boots * Adamant kiteshields * Adamant medium helmets * Emeralds * Rune longswords The amount of coins given for each item changes every 30 seconds or so, and the current values are shown in a table in the top-right corner of the screen (The values are the same for both High and Low Level Alchemy). The highest amount of coins available for a conversion is 30. Sometimes a green arrow will appear next to an item; this means that for the item the arrow is indicating, no nature runes will be required to convert that item. For every 100 coins deposited in the coin deposit box the player will gain 1 pizazz point. The player also gains 2 magic experience per coin deposited, and 10 coins (deposited to the player's bank) for every 100 deposited. (if using high alchemy the player gains 115 magic exp per alch respectively.) To make it harder for the player, the 5 items will alternate in a clockwise direction between the 8 cupboards every time the value of each item changes. As the alchemy spells require only fire and nature runes, players are recommended to use a Fire staff and as this will mean both High and Low Level Alchemy will use the same amount of runes, players are recommended to use High Level Alchemy where possible, as this will give more experience. It is recommended that the player ONLY desposit coins that are in 100's. If you have say, 195 coins, it is a better idea to high alch something worth 5 coins and desposit the coins, rather than wasting coins. It is not possible to desposit another 5 coins and get another point by doing that. Enchanting Chamber (Due to the easy steps that you must fallow to earn points in this room, you will receive less magic experience for casting the spells in the room. Also, you will need to work longer to earn lots of points in this room.) In this room the player uses enchanting spells to enchant various shapes located in the 4 corners of the room. At the bottom of the screen is an icon that indicates which shape is to be transformed if you wish to gain pizazz points. These shapes will transform into orbs which can be deposited in the middle of the room, every 20 will earn you a reward of either 3 blood, death, or cosmic runes. Also dragonstones will spawn around the room every so often which can be enchanted at any level; they give more bonus pizazz points depending on the level of enchantment you used and also turn into orbs. Points gained per dragonstone = 2x enchantment level used, therefore the maximum points available for enchanting one of the 6 dragonstones is 12, (using level 6 onyx enchant). For each ten shapes converted a bonus is awarded, if the tenth shape converted is the current bonus shape; then the arena will award points according to the level of enchantment used to convert the tenth shape. *Level 1 Saphhire enchant =2 points *Level 2 Emerald enchant = 4 points *Level 3 Ruby enchant = 6 points *Level 4 Diamond enchant = 8 points *Level 5 Dragonstone enchant = 10 points (level 68 magic) *Level 6 Onyx enchant = 12 points (level 87 magic) Creature Graveyard In this room the player has to use the Bones to Bananas spell to turn 4 different types of bones into bananas which are then deposited in the slots at the side of the room to gain pizazz points. Every so often the player will be hit for 2 damage by falling bones, requiring the player to eat some of the bananas to stay alive. Death will result in a penalty of 10 pizazz points and being sent back to the arena's main hall, (you will not lose your equipment), logging out will not affect your pizazz points. (but you will lose all fruit in your inventory) The Bones to Peaches spell can be used in place of Bones to Bananas, peaches heal 8 Hitpoints whereas bananas heal 2. If you wish to use the spell Bones to Peaches in place of Bones to Bananas, then you can purchase the spell from the rewards guardian who is situated on the arena's upper floor. If you have or can afford one, a Mud battlestaff can be very helpful as Bones to Bananas will only require one nature rune. A good tip when using this room is that if you get severely injured, players who wish to save nature runes may want to exit the room when they are close to dying and heal at the Al-Karid duel arena hospital. Then they may come back to the Graveyard, fully healed and ready to go again. Rewards A player can buy runes, infinity robes, wands, a mage's book, and the Bones to Peaches spell in the shop upstairs with the pizazz points they've earned. If a player is having trouble with the arena, an arena book may also be bought for 200 coins. Category:Minigames Category:Kharidian